1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method for converting a fluctuating and/or erratic energy supply into a stable energy source, according to the introduction of claim 1.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many renewable energy sources manifest both a fluctuating and an erratic energy output. In particular, solar energy, wind power, waves and water currents are dependent both on largely unpredictable climatic conditions and on predictable temporal cycles. The net result is generally a semi-unreliable power Output that does not facilitate and favour its use for many simple applications. In fact, the growth of wind turbine farms is currently limited by the fact that there is an upper limit of some 20% for their power contribution to conventional electrical grids. Beyond this value the grids become seriously disrupted.